


Don't ever fuck Jean again!

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bobby, Bottom!Bobby, Claws, Cum Inside, Daddy Kink, Daddy Logan, Dry Sex, M/M, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Logan, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan will teach Bobby not to mess with his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ever fuck Jean again!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english, Its not my first languague.

Logan took Bobby’s body and pushed it to the bed, the teen is going to get what he deserves, Logan’s claws are out and when that happens you don’t get a happy face from Logan, you just wait for your death.  
-Logan please don’t kill me.  
-I’m not going to kill ‘ya, I’m just going to fuck ‘ya, really…really…hard.  
-Logan please don’t, I am your student.  
-You earned it for pissing me off. You don’t ever, ever, mess with one of my girls.  
-It was an accident, I didn’t know you were dating Miss Grey, that’s why I fucked her, but please don’t fuck me.  
-Too late for that.  
-I am a virgin of ass, please don’t.  
Logan with one movement cut Bobby’s T-shirt and jeans, Bobby was luck enough to don’t have a single scratch and have his balls too- Take it off!!!-Logan shouted to Bobby, he obediently rolled down his Jeans and took of his T-shirt. The twink tried using his blue eyes to make a puppy face so Logan wouldn’t hurt him, that pissed more Logan; and the terrifying look from the wolverine killed the intent.  
-Get on the bed  
-Logan, please, I am a virgin.  
-I don’t care.  
-Then please use lube.  
-In your dreams.  
Bobby sat on the bed- Rest your head on the pillow, I’m going to show you how to fuck someone, I don’t thing Jean enjoyed a minute having sex with you.- Bobby obeyed, that was his plan B:be cute and charming and maybe he will not fuck you hard. –Open wide your legs- and so he did- This pussy is so small, my dick will make you a real hurt kid.  
That taught alone made Bobby want to cry, he never even imagined how thick Logan’s cock should be…and now that worried him.  
-Should I prepare your ass for this?  
-please Logan, please.  
-Ok, but not lube involved, dry fingers only.  
Bobby left a soft tear run when Logan first finger entered his virgin hole, it hurt because he didn’t even touched it, like never- Please Logan slow- Logan pretended not to hear his pleads, he knew that if he did he will soften and that would not be good for his image.- Please Daddy Logan- That plead got to Logan’s ears, and he knew that he couldn’t endure more of Bobby’s pleads and it made him not want to fuck him, so before he had lost the battle against himself he run down his boxer and jeans down and decided to enter his big and thick cock into the nearly unprepared anus.  
An instant scream was heard in all the room, Logan thanked that his room was sound proff, Bobby was giving it of the unspeakable pain, by the brutally of the entrance of Logan’s Cock booby began to bleed inside the anal area- Logan, I always taught of you as a daddy and some one that will protect me, why are you doing this to me?- Logan let a tear run from his eyes, the words broke his soul, he didn’t want Bobby to see him crying, so he made his pace stronger- Logan please, I love you, don do this to me.  
And Logan was close, very close- Logan, please, I love you; don’t do this to me, please- Logan forced himself to cum inside Bobby, with all his force, till Bobby’s insides where filled with cum and little blood. Logan then pulled his boxers and jeans up, and left the room. Leaving Bobby to cry for his lost virginity and trust in Logan.   
That was a guilt that Logan while having in his heart from now on: “He made Bobby cry”

**Author's Note:**

> Coment Please!


End file.
